A Little Attention
by Habit
Summary: She'd run off because she was mad at him. He'd chased after her to protect her. And because he'd finally realized what she'd meant by her words...and actions. They'd faced the odds, and won. Now, it was time to give her a little attention. Dragon slayer style.


**A/N: As I said before, I am emptying my Complete folder, just to prove I'm not dead. Enjoy and remember, I don't own Fairy Tail or the affiliated characters.**

* * *

><p>He couldn't understand her. She'd said odd things and then run off, calling him stupid. She'd been blushing too. What could she possibly mean by what she'd said? He sighed and ran his large hand through his chaotic hair. The moment kept passing over and over through his mind. Levi blushing and asking if he cared about her; the fact that she'd been blushing ever since he "offered" to team up with her. Not to mention the fact she'd snuggled up to him on the boat ride to the island and fallen asleep almost immediately. He put his chin in his hand and thought it over. She'd been blushing when she'd said he never looked at her. What did she mean by that?<p>

He gasped and a slight blush came to his face as one possibility bolted through him. Did…did Levi…have _feelings_ for him? His eyes widened in shock that perhaps the small beauty had romantic feelings for him. A smug smile slowly crept its way onto his face, curling his lips enticingly. However, it didn't stay long as he suddenly felt a bolt of lightning go through him. He gasped and put his hand to his chest. What was that? He looked around and the feel of the island suddenly changed. He stiffened and looked around. He had to find Levi.

He raced around, trying to find her. A sudden scream of terror had him racing towards what he hoped was the source. If she was hurt, he'd rip whoever did it apart. He stopped just inside the tree line and noticed two large men towering over his little Levi. Something went through him then and there and he growled dangerously. The bird man had his hand on Levi's chest, holding her down against the ground. The other man had a sword and was about to use it on her. With a growl, he raced out, his skin turning to metal in an instant as he blocked the sword and decked the bird-man.

He growled dangerously, an animal-like noise where he made it very obvious that they weren't to touch _his_ female. "It's hard looking for someone so small." He growled, his eyes still on the beast-man before him. "So don't leave my side." He knew from her blush she was taking that statement more than one way, as well as the fact that she just smiled and nodded, making a small humming noise of understanding. He liked not having to outright tell her how he felt; that she could discern what he meant from what he said instead of demanding pretty words from him.

He looked at the two creatures before him. They were from the same guild. He heard Levi ask the guys who they were, but he had a pretty good idea from the mark on the beast-man's armor. "Grimoire Heart." He stated with distaste. He knew all too well who these guys were. Jose had been on decent terms with these guys, despite the fact he ran a 'legitimate' guild, while this one was purely dark. He glared, knowing that this battle would be extremely tough.

* * *

><p>He felt completely drained. All his energy had gone into fighting and now that it was over, he wasn't sure if he had the energy to even move from his spot. Levi had proven invaluable, despite her insecurities. She'd saved his life twice in this battle and shown herself to be quite aggressive when riled. He noticed her lying on her back beside him, breathing heavily. It hadn't been too long since they'd defeated the two half animal Grimoire Hearts. He sighed and turned to his side, looking down at Levi, who had her eyes closed and her arms stretched out to her sides. He perked as he noticed her heavy breathing was causing her chest to rise and fall rapidly. He felt a part of himself that he'd never paid attention to shift and he suddenly rolled so that he was caging her beneath him with his arms.<p>

He noticed her eyes open slightly, those honey depths tired and grateful. He watched as her eyes widened as she realized their position. He grinned and leaned down, just hovering over her face, his lips lightly teasing her skin. "Before those guys showed up, you said I didn't see you. That's where you're wrong." He blushed as he found he didn't even recognize his own voice. It was husky and deep and oh so smoky. He noticed her eyes widen and her blush deepen. She gasped as he leaned down and brushed his lips over hers several times before pressing them against her soft pink ones.

He heard her moan and it was like lightning went through his body. He growled and completely covered her small form with his larger one. He made sure that when he straddled her he didn't put all his weight on her. He'd crush her if he did. She was so small compared to him. He tensed as he felt her hands creeping up his arms to his shoulders and then around his neck. He smirked into the kiss when she wrapped them around his neck and moaned. Gently, so as to not hurt or startle, he ran his hand up her leg to her hip and from her hip up her side. He purred at the feel of her in his hands. She was small and curvy and soft whereas he was big and muscular and hard as iron…literally.

He could feel her body enticing him, though he could tell it was subconscious because he was pretty sure that everything in Levi was concentrating on the kiss. He heard her whimper and he pulled back to stare down at her while she heaved in deep breaths. Her blush was now the color of Erza's hair and he couldn't help the wicked chuckle that came from his mouth. His hand trailed up her body, caressing here and there through the thin material of the dress she wore. Her gasps of pleasure and the small mewling noise she made almost caused him to lose his mind. However, when he ran his hand up her side, brushing her breast, his eyes widened in shock as she cried out. At first he thought he'd hurt her, but when he'd looked into her eyes, he'd seen something else.

He was surprised when she threw her body against his, pressing tightly. Her small frame was not even close to being able to move him, but it did wind him momentarily as he stared down at her. Her eyes were glazed and she was panting. Her arms were wrapped around his shoulders, her nails digging in slightly. He could feel her entire body trembling and he wondered if she was alright. He was about to ask when she wrapped her hand in his hair and yanked. Startled, he went where she led and found himself being kissed voraciously. He was amazed at the courage and strength inside her small body. He'd _never_ been treated this way before.

With a growl, he ran his hand down her leg and hiked it up so that it cradled his hips. He heard her gasp and then moan. He growled and pressed his lips against hers, trying to take over the kiss. However, she seemed to have other plans, because she suddenly raked her nails down his side, causing him to shiver. Surprise flared through him at the sensation of chills coming to his skin. No one had ever affected him this way. She seemed to know exactly what to do to make him melt.

He gasped as she slipped her fingers under his shirt and suddenly pulled it up so that she had access to his chest and abs. He gasped when she trailed soft hands up and down that area, followed by her lips. He groaned in approval as she ran her tongue along the metal piercings in his nipples. He blushed as his body reacted powerfully to her, pulsing with each passing second. He watched his little hellcat as she explored his body, dipping her tongue into his navel and raking her nails down his sides, making him shiver. He was stunned by how aggressive she was being compared to the shy girl she normally was.

He moaned as he felt her hair trailing over his skin. Seeing her without her customary headband reminded him of how close he'd come to losing her today. With a hiss he pulled her up the length of his body and wrapped his arms around her tightly. She seemed to understand, because she just let him hold her; allowed him to nuzzle the side of her head and inhale her scent. She kissed him around his eyes to comfort him and gently ran her fingers through his hair. He made a purring noise and she giggled, watching in amusement as he started nuzzling her breasts.

She gasped when he opened his mouth and took her breast into it despite the material of her dress. She'd always imagined that if he ever got around to paying attention to her, this was the kind of lover he'd be: untamed and rough. Though he was gentle with her overall, he was almost beastly in his treatment of her. And she loved it! She gave his hair an encouraging tug and gasped when he bit her nipple lightly through the fabric. She felt like she'd stepped into heaven at that moment.

"Gajeel…" She whispered and had to gasp when she felt him growl against her breast. It was more than obvious that he liked hearing his name on her lips…and especially in that kind of voice. Her blush deepened when he suddenly sat back, pulling her up with him so that she was now straddling his lap. She watched in dazed wonder as he situated her and then pushed the straps to her dress down her arms, baring her cleavage to him. He groaned and buried his face there, licking and scraping his canines over the soft skin.

"I'm…not gonna be able…to hold back…" She heard him whisper and she blushed as she realized what he was telling her. She could feel his desire for her situated between her legs and from the growls and hisses coming from him, he was quickly losing control. As scared as she was for doing this for the first time, she wanted it to be with him. She gasped when she felt his fingers probing her secret spot and moaned when he slipped one large finger beneath her panties and ran it over her. She cried out when his finger slipped inside and swirled around. She gripped his shoulders tightly as he moved that single digit inside her, making her cry out over and over again.

After what seemed like eternity, she heard him hiss and growl. "Can't…stop…" She gasped as she was lifted and suddenly something nudged her down there. She screamed as she was brought down hard on his lap, impaling her on his turgid flesh. She arched her back as the pain lanced through her. Her arms wrapped around his neck tightly, tears leaking from the corners of her eyes. Her mouth was open, but she was no longer screaming. She stared up at the blue sky as he lifted her hips and brought them back down, continuously impaling her virgin body on himself.

"Y-you d-deserve…much b-better…" He panted as he continued lifting her, only to bring her back down on himself. "S-so much b-better…b-but…" She gasped and managed to slowly look down at him as he continued to push into her as he lifted her and pushed her down on his lap. "C-can't…I-I c-can't give y-you up…" He managed to get out before a growl came from deep within his chest. Levi's eyes widened as she realized what he was saying without really saying it: Gajeel, strong and independent dragon slayer that he was, was in love with her. That realization brought a wave of pleasure to her and shot throughout her entire body, making her cry out and arch against him.

She vaguely heard him trying to ask if she was ok, but the knowledge that he returned her feelings was just too much for her. Magic burst around them as Levi cried out in ecstasy. Gajeel gasped as he felt the magic swirling around them, caressing and brushing against his skin lovingly. He noticed Levi's whiskey colored eyes were open wide, but she didn't appear to see anything. He held on to her, his face buried against her chest, and continued to thrust into her because he couldn't stop himself. He had to have her, had to make her his, had to bind her to him for all eternity. Without even thinking, he sank elongated fangs into her breast, right above her heart. The magic he injected swirled with hers, changing the color as their magics combined and mated as their bodies were already doing. When he pulled back, she was well and truly his. Nothing could ever take her from him now…nothing.

* * *

><p>Levi opened her eyes slowly, unsure of what she'd find. She remembered Gajeel's confession, how he'd admitted he couldn't give her up, but what had-she gasped as she felt pleasure shoot through her suddenly. She looked down and gasped as she found Gajeel's face against her breasts. He was nuzzling them and occasionally growling in his sleep. But what shocked her was the full feeling…was he…was he inside her? Had they…had they…she turned bright red as she remembered his blatant seduction as he'd done things to her body that made her blush, even now.<p>

She gasped as she felt him moving against her, thrusting gently up into her, almost subconsciously. She looked down at him and noticed him nuzzling her, the lack of teasing making it obvious he was asleep. She smiled gently before gasping as his gentle thrusts caused pleasure to arc through her. Her body was much too sensitive for this! She cried out as pleasure washed through her body. She was completely out of it when Gajeel woke with a cry of his own, his body also too sensitive for the gentle stimulation not to affect him.

He growled as he released himself inside her with hard digs, incapable of controlling himself when inside of her. He gripped her hips and hissed as wave after wave of pleasure washed through his body. When he managed to open his eyes after the pleasure passed, he found Levi sprawled out on his lap, panting. Her cheeks were bright red and her eyes glazed. He stiffened in worry when he felt her trembling. Had he pushed her too far? Had he hurt her? He ran his hands over her, cupping her cheek to make her look at him. When she did, he gasped. There was blatant love on her face, shining from those whiskey eyes he adored.

Without conscious thought, he wrapped her up in his arms and nuzzled her. "Levi…you ok?" He heard her gasp of surprise before she pushed away from him a bit. He noticed tears in her eyes before her face split into the most beautiful smile he'd ever seen.

"You…you finally said my name…" She snuggled up to his chest as he blushed and scratched the back of his head. He arched a brow as he heard something she whispered very quietly against his chest. "I love you too…Gajeel." He smirked at that and looked up at the sky. The sun had never shone so vibrantly as it did at that moment-the moment he felt hope.


End file.
